1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to drive systems and, particularly, to a system for driving a motor and compatible for different types of encoders.
2. Description of the Related Art
Encoder devices are commonly used for motion feed back in industrial controls, such as motor controls. An encoder device translates a motor rotation information that relates to shaft position and a rotating speed into electric signals. Theses electric signals are fed to a motor driver. The motor driver is configured to process the received electric signals, and transmit the processed electric signals to a computing device, which calculates a distance result, a position result, or a speed result of the motor.
Encoder devices usually generate analog signals, digital pulse signals, or data signals, depending on the types of the encoder devices. Conventionally, a motor driver is available to encoder devices having fixed outputs, such as a sine/cosine encoder that has an analog output, an absolute encoder that outputs data signals, or an incremental encoder that outputs digital pulse signals. Therefore, multiple types of motor-drivers are needed for receiving multiple types of signals.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a motor driving system compatible with different types of encoders to overcome the above-mentioned shortcoming.